


Fresh Eyes

by herotoon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Face Reveal, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herotoon/pseuds/herotoon
Summary: Noir mentions how he's always wanted to know what he would have looked like in color. Peni and Gwen take matters into their own hands with a little help from an old makeup kit.





	Fresh Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> no beta read / editing / reviewing we die like illiterate men

Peni had finally done it.

She made a machine that could change the way her very atoms were aligned, allowing her (and her friends) to jump between dimensions with ease. 

Everyone was thrilled, of course. They missed each other terribly, despite only having met a short time ago. Peni had made a point to not let herself get attached to them, but she hadn’t done as well as she had hoped. They were the only people other than SP//dr she had ever really connected to, and she wanted them back, despite her better instincts.

It had been  _ so long _ since she felt like she was part of a family...

So, Peni decided she’d round up the gang again. Lord knows they all needed it.

 

-

 

They started all meeting up in Miles’ dimension every other saturday night for games and movie nights. Peni brought her fancy future games (animal crossing VR multiplayer was a crowd favorite) and sometimes they’d play goofy games like mousetrap and monopoly and BS. 

Tonight they started just sitting and taking turns playing Wii Sports, but after a few minutes they ended up making mii’s for everyone on Gwen’s wii. Ganke tagged along, usually, mostly because he and Peni got along really well.

They’d already made one for Miles and Peni and Peter, and Gwen already had made hers. 

Next were the two, ah, problem ones.

“I don’t think the customization software is gonna be in your favor, Porkchop,” Miles commented, rubbing his chin. Ham waved his hand dismissively, jumping up and nabbing the remote from Peter’s hands.

“I’ve never let anything like that stop me before.”

He got to work and ended up making something that not only didn’t look like him, it somehow looked nothing like a person. It looked like what someone who was explained what humans looked like would make without ever actually having seen one in person. Ham still looked proud. “Her name is Petra, and she is my humansona. Do not copy, all rights reserved.”

Gwen snorted and Miles laughed loudly, flopping back into his chair. “Alright, alright. Noir? Your turn.”

Noir looked up from the toy he was fiddling with (May had called it triangle peg solitaire) and blinked. “What is it?”

Peni bounded up to him and took his hand, tugging him in front of the TV screen. “You get to make a character that looks like you!”

Noir hummed as he was pulled to sit down, a remote thrusted into his hands. He was still getting used to all the technology this new world had, but the controls seemed simple enough. Aim at the screen. Push the button.

Until it came time to choose colors for his character’s hair, skin, etc. He could see colors, the only issue is that he didn’t exactly… have any.

The room seemed to still as the question flashed on the screen and he looked back helplessly.

“Um?”

Ham hummed and plopped himself into Noir’s lap, looking up at him. “Yeah, I’ve been wonderin’ what you’d look like in technicolor. Any ideas, or do you just wanna try and make it up as you go?”

He shook his head, eyes downcast. “I’ve wanted to know for a long time now, but… Not a clue. Sorry.”

Gwen snapped her fingers. “I could go get my makeup kit, if you really want to find out.”

Everyone turned to look at her. 

And that was how he ended up with his mask off, Peni and Gwen both leaning in and touching his face for an hour. Well, Peni was mostly passing Gwen things that he didn’t understand, more layers of cream and powder being pressed into his face over and over again. 

“Is all this really necessary?”

“Hush, and stop squinting,” Gwen said, still concentrating on the task at hand. Nobody was allowed in the room with them until they were finished, with Peter B standing guard (as an excuse to avoid losing at wii boxing against miles for a 5th round in a row). 

A voice came through the door at one point. “Can Aunt May come in?”

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure.”

May smiled as the door opened and Noir didn’t miss the blurry glimpse of Ham trying his hardest to peek in through the door, only to have it shut in his face immediately. 

“Wow, you two are really good at this! I didn’t know what contouring was until I was in my 30s at least,” May laughed, leaning on the vanity table. She dug around in her pocket for a second, pulling out something red that glinted in the light. “You like strawberries?”

“Yes…?”

She unwrapped it and pushed the candy into his hands, bright red. He popped it into his mouth. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

She just smiled at him as the other two got back to work.

-

Ham paced back and forth around Peter’s legs. “C’mon, I’m great with makeup! I wear it all the time!”

“Hey, man, I don’t make the rules, I just listen to the kid with the massive robot that could throw me all the way to Staten Island if she wanted.”

SP//dr whirred happily, glad to be a part of things.

Ham got on his knees, tore his mask off and stared up at Peter with puppydog eyes. “ _ Please, _ Pete, lemme in there! I’ve gotta know what’s goin’ on without me!”

Peter just shrugged. “He’s fine, May’s in there. Have faith.”

Ham huffed and slumped against the door right as it opened behind him, falling out from underneath him.

And fall he did.

-

Noir didn’t like doing work without his mask. His face was far too expressive at times, and he liked the air of mystery the mask and mirrored goggles gave him. His actual glasses were round and big and made his eyes look bigger and his cheeks look rounder. They made him seem a lot softer than the job would allow. 

He agreed to wear some of the original Peter’s old clothes to finish off the look, settling on an off white button up that he rolled up the sleeves on, and some jeans. He felt exposed without his trenchcoat, but the others insisted.

When he walked out, he still hadn’t seen his own reflection, but looking at the color in his hands was enough to damn near bring him to tears. He looked down at Ham, who was laying on the floor just below him, and smiled bashfully. Ham gave a weak thumbs up, making heart eyes up at him. “ _ Wowza… _ We sure aren't in Kansas anymore, huh.”

Noir blushed, thankful that the makeup would hide how dark his face got. He crouched down and held a hand out for him to take. Ham sighed dreamily and took it, pulling himself up and swaying into Noir’s arms. Noir picked him up and bit his bottom lip, grinning uncontrollably. He walked into the living room and Ganke promptly dropped his remote, which was still attached to the strap around his wrist. Miles pumped his fist in the air.

“Aw yeah, I win!”

He paused when he realized Ganke was staring at something, turning to look. 

“Oh, damn…”

“Yeah.”

Noir nervously scratched the back of his neck, not used to all the attention. Sure people thought he was good looking in his universe, but he really wasn’t used to people actually pointing it out, considering he was hiding under his mask all the time.

The girls led him over to a mirror and he gasped, staring into his own eyes.

He gripped his jaw, watching the color move with him, noticing that the strawberry candy had stained the inside of his mouth the same peachy pink tone as everyone else. 

Rather than cover his scars up, they had highlighted them, making him look rugged and handsome. His jawline seemed sharper and his cheekbones more pronounced, playing well with the way light tended to settle around his body. 

Peni had also loaned him a pair of cosplay contacts she hadn't opened, leaving his eyes a striking green color.

“Huh…”

Peni hugged around his waist. “Do you like it?”

Gwen sat on top of the sink on the other side, smirking as she pushed her hair back out of her face. “I know Ham does.”

“You’re &%$@ right I do,” he chirped, pulling Noir’s hat off and putting it on his own head. “You look like a model. Frank Sinatra wants what you have, baby.”

Ham leaned in and kissed his cheek and Noir was sure that he was blushing hard enough to damage the makeup, but there wasn’t really anything he could do but sit and take it. Not that he wasn’t loving every second of it.

(Only now there was a bright red kiss mark on his cheek.)

He grabbed the three of them and hugged them close, thanking them a dozen times over. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you're interested!! maybe leave a prompt if theres something youd like to see written!


End file.
